


Imprisoned

by Befrie08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prison (Walking Dead), Rated M For Dixon Mouth, Rick is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/Befrie08
Summary: What if Rick didn't just kick Carol out when he discovered she had killed Karen and David? Well, let's just say Daryl gets back to the prison, eager to make sure she's not sick like the others only to find she's been locked up. Cue Angry Redneck noises!Set in Season 4 before the fall of the prison.





	1. What The F Is Going On!?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this WIP I've had saved for a little while. Just a AU that occurred to me. What if Rick didn't just go off and ditch Carol? What if he actually waited for Daryl to get back? That's what this story will explore.

Daryl felt quite relieved when he pulled up to the prison gates. Despite the minor hiccup with Bob, that he was still pissed about, it had been a successful run. They had managed to find all the medications that Dr S had requested and this made Daryl feel as if there was hope for the sick residents of the prison. 

He was getting antsy as he waited for Carl to swing the gate open. All he wanted to do was hand off the supplies then go check up on Carol. She hadn’t shown any signs of sickness before he left but anything could have happened between then and now. Of course, he planned to find out if the rest of his surrogate family was alright but Carol was his priority. 

He always had deferred to her after the farm. The only other person he felt close like that to was Rick but their bond was completely different. He didn’t know if there were words to describe his and Carol’s relationship. 

Once he was sure the others needed no help delivering the goods to the doctor, he spotted Hershel. He figured he was a person good as any to ask. 

“Hey, where’s Carol? She up in A block with Lizzie and Mika?” Daryl questioned. Hershel’s face grew stony at once. 

“No, talk to Rick about her,” Hershel replied cryptically. His heart sped up. What the fuck? His mind began to stir with possibilities, none of them good. He shielded his eyes from the sun to study the man more intently. The questions must have been clearly on view on his face. 

“She’s okay. Just talk to Rick about her,” Hershel reiterated, which only served to annoy Daryl as it appeared that was all that the old man was going to divulge. Daryl huffed and stomped his way up to the prison, looking for answers. 

….……

Daryl stood with his arms crossed as he observed Rick headed his way. It had been ridiculous how difficult it had been to find the ex deputy. For one thing, the Woodbury people all were either terrified of him or saw him as some kind of fucked up hero or something. Mostly they would stammer too much to get a damn word out of ‘em. Finally they had directed him to the farm plot and he should have known, really. Rick had been spending far too much time playing farmer lately. 

When Rick noticed Daryl’s presence, the man’s eyes took on a kind of panic. This made Daryl narrow his eyes in suspicion. What the hell was going on? Rick continued toward him and he looked almost resigned to the interaction they were about to have. 

“Daryl, hey,” Rick started, looking like he was trying to placate him. That set Daryl’s defences up immediately. He cut Rick off, not caring for his bullshit. 

“Where’s Carol? Hershel told me I should see you about her,” Daryl interrogated, searching Rick for the truth. Rick looked stricken and he seemed to weigh his words carefully. 

“Look, you need to listen carefully…” Rick started again and Daryl grit his teeth. 

“No, you need to tell me what the fuck is going on!” He bit out, not attempting to hide how pissed he was. He didn’t need Rick trying to sugar coat shit. What he needed was the damn truth!  
“She killed Karen and David,” Rick said in a defeated tone. Daryl’s brows raised in surprise. He hadn’t expected that response. 

“What do you mean?” he asked for clarification. He understood the words but he didn’t understand how they managed to relate to Carol. Rick shifted uncomfortably. 

“She told me she did it. She said she did it for us. She wasn’t sorry,” Rick continued to speak but Daryl couldn’t quite compute what he was saying. His final statement made him glare. 

“And that’s her? That ain’t her,” he growled, knowing Carol was never that cold. If she did kill the two sick residents, then she had certainly done it for a reason and he could without doubt predict that she was torn up about it. She weren’t no killer. Rick looked unhappy with his response but Daryl didn’t give a shit. He didn’t care what Rick’s opinion of Carol was. He knew her. 

“Where is she?” Daryl asked in a no nonsense tone. He needed to talk to her and hear it for himself, even though he was pretty sure he knew how it had gone down. She had put the two out of their misery, knowing they wouldn’t make it anyway. Rick’s eyes got funny and distant again, which caused Daryl’s hackles to raise once more, knowing there was more Rick was holding off on telling him. 

“She’s in C block but I’ve got her locked up in a holding cell until we figure out what to do,” Rick answered in a small voice. Daryl backed up and paced. He could not believe what he had just heard. He finally stopped and turned to look at Rick again. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Daryl cursed darkly. Rick winced and shifted. 

“What choice did I have? She killed people!” Rick exclaimed, looking exasperated. Daryl swore under his breath. 

“She ain’t a fucking criminal! Ya lock her up like ya scared she’s gonna just start on everyone else!” Daryl ranted. Rick looked away and that made things clearer. 

“Ya do, don’t ya? God, I kept my mouth shut about ya playin Old McDonald but now ya decided to step in? Man, you’re a fuckin’ idiot!” Daryl insulted, unable to stop the words. Rick narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Daryl had nothing more to say to his supposed friend right now. He just needed to see Carol.


	2. Daryl Vs Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl talks to Rick.

Daryl rounded the cell block and headed to the holding cells. He saw her soon enough, sitting on the floor with her back against the bottom bunk. She looked completely resigned. He stood in front of the cell door and she finally looked up. Her eyes searched him before she looked away quickly. His chest hurt at seeing her like this, there was hardly any life in her eyes. 

“Hey,” he uttered quietly, feeling stupid for the generic greeting. She looked back up at him again with a furrowed brow, before she blew out her breath. 

“Hey,” she said softly back. He swallowed and watched her. He didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m gonna get you outta there,” he vowed in a stronger voice. Carol frowned and shook her head, turning to look at the wall in front of her. 

“Don’t bother,” she said in a dull tone. 

“How can ya say that? Rick’s out of line!” Daryl argued incredulously. Carol Looked up at him sharply with narrowed eyes. 

“No he’s not. I killed people. This is where killers belong,” Carol stated with conviction. Daryl stared at her for a long moment. 

“You had a reason for it!” Daryl protested, calmer now. 

“It doesn’t matter Daryl. They’re still dead,” she pointed out flatly. Her voice wavered a little, betraying her blank demeanour. Daryl began to pace in the corridor of the cell block. When he came to a stop outside her cell again, his expression was one of anger. 

“So that’s it? Ya just giving up?” Daryl spat with disappointment. Carol gave him a helpless shrug. 

“What do you want me to do Daryl?” 

“Don’t give up! Fight for yourself!” Daryl leaned heavily on the cell door with his hands pressed either side of his head. Carol sighed and shifted in her position on the floor. 

“Rick’s already made up his mind.” Carol argued in a weak voice. Daryl chewed his lip as he thought. 

“I’ll make him change it,” Daryl said confidently and pushed himself away from the cell. He stormed out of the cell block, intent on pleading a case for his friend. 

Upon exiting the cell block, he found Rick waiting for him with his arms crossed. Rick’s expression was guarded. Daryl leaned against the opposite wall.

“How is she?” Rick asked and Daryl bristled. 

“Do you care?” he retorted angrily. Rick looked down and sighed. 

“Of course I care, Daryl. She’s still my family.” Daryl scoffed at that and began to pace. 

“Yeah, you got a funny way of showin’ it.” Rick huffed and shifted to put his hands on his hips. 

“It’s not like I’m enjoying this! There’s a lot of things I need to consider!” Daryl didn’t respond. His face had set into a glare, his eyes narrowed thinly. 

“I’ve got people to think about! Carl and Judith!” Rick explained defensively. 

“You think she’d hurt them?” Daryl yelled incredulously, looking disgusted at the accusation. Rick shrugged his shoulders tiredly. 

“I don’t know, Daryl. She’s not the woman I thought I knew.” 

“Did you even stop to think about why she did it? She was protecting us! That’s always been her!” Daryl argued with fire in his gaze. 

“Even if that is true, there’s Tyreese to consider,” Rick reasoned. 

“I can handle him,” Daryl hissed and looked away. 

“How? Tyreese is gonna want revenge and justice!” Rick exclaimed. Daryl stalked closer to Rick and stared him right in the eye. 

“I’ll do what I gotta. He tries to touch her and I’ll take him out,” Daryl vowed darkly. Rick stared at him with alarm. Rick shifted under the hunter’s attention. 

“Daryl, I know you two are close but I don’t think you’re thinking about this clearly.” 

“You don’t know shit!” Daryl spat at Rick with a glower. Rick flinched and sighed. Daryl continued to scowl straight at him. 

“Look, I’ll think about it. We might be able to work something out,” Rick advised with a solemn expression. 

“Yeah, you do that. This ain’t over!” Daryl promised and stalked away, purposely stomping his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I contemplated having the argument become physical but I decided to refrain....for now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cellblock Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl visits Carol in the cell again

“What did Rick say?” Carol asked disinterestedly. She hadn’t moved from her spot on the cold concrete floor of the cell. It was disconcerting to see someone as warm as Carol in such a way. 

“He said he’s gonna work somethin’ out,” Daryl spat with disgust. 

“I told you.” She shrugged her shoulders limply. The action irritated Daryl. He began to pace in front of the cell. 

“I don’t give a shit what he says. I’ll get you out myself if I gotta.” Daryl promised darkly, glaring ahead of himself. 

“Daryl. Don’t. You’re just making things worse.” Carol pleaded in resignation. He stopped pacing and turned his glare on her. 

“Why ain’t you angry? How can you just sit there and let him treat you like this?” Daryl probed furiously. Carol looked at him and sighed. 

“Because he’s right. I’m a killer.” Her eyes looked haunted. How could Rick not see it? 

“They was gonna die anyway. You ain’t some murderer,” Daryl defended her. 

“They’re still dead, Daryl,” Carol muttered weakly. Daryl cooled down a little in response to her show of actual emotion. He breathed out heavily and slid down to lean his back against the cell door. 

Neither of them spoke for a while. They could hear the usual hum of activity from the residents of the prison in the distance. 

“Does Tyreese know yet?” Carol breathed tiredly. Daryl jumped a little as she broke the silence. 

“Probably. Rick ain’t been telling me much. Don’t think he trusts me,” Daryl uttered with an air of annoyance. 

“You shouldn’t let this break you two apart,” she said. Daryl scoffed. 

“He’s being a fucking idiot!” 

“Daryl,” she admonished.

“He is!” 

“He’s just worried about his kids.” Carol defended. 

“Which is stupid cause you’d never hurt ‘em,” Daryl argued. Daryl blew out his breath in annoyance. 

“So what’s your plan? You break me out and then what?” Carol prompted with raised brows. Daryl looked at her. 

“We take on Rick and Tyreese and whoever else and run away?” Carol questioned in a mocking tone. Daryl avoided her gaze. Carol studied him. 

“That was your plan? We run away?” Carol prompted incredulously. He shrugged. 

“Why not?” Daryl asked with a shy gaze now. Carol’s demeanour softened. 

“Daryl, I’m not going to be the reason you leave your family.”   
Daryl looked down, scuffing the toe of his boot on the ground. 

“Daryl,” came a voice from the end of the cell block. Daryl’s head snapped up and he saw Rick standing with his hands on his hips. The former cop looked exhausted. 

“I’ll be back,” Daryl promised to Carol before heading out of the cell block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm looking for a Beta reader too if anyone is interested, please let me know.


	4. Deliberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick calls for a council meeting and they discuss their options. Meanwhile, Carol contemplates her guilt.

“So obviously we need to come to a decision,” Rick began as he gazed around the room at the council minus Carol. They all looked shocked. 

Maggie was standing with her arms crossed near Glenn, who looked conflicted. 

Hershel was seated near Rick and had a deeply set look of contemplation on his face. 

Despite Daryl’s protests, Tyreese was there too. Rick had reasoned that he had a stake in this so he should be there. Daryl disagreed. He kept looking over at Tyreese. The man was standing away from everyone against the wall being unsettlingly quiet. 

“Well what are our options?” Glenn asked quietly. 

“We could keep her in the cell, separate from everyone else,” Rick suggested, which Daryl scoffed at. Rick sent an annoyed look at Daryl but didn’t say anything to him. 

“Or we could set her up with some supplies and a car. She’s a survivor, she’ll make it,” Rick said with a tone that pissed Daryl off. 

“Man, stop sayin’ that like you don’t believe it!” Daryl spat with a jabbed finger towards his ‘friend.’ Rick flinched and then sighed. There was silence for a while. 

“I agree with Rick. I don’t think she should be here. We can’t trust her,” Maggie spoke up with a wavering tone. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. Glenn looked at her in surprise. 

“Glenn, what about you? You can’t seriously be agreeing with this!” Daryl pleaded and Glenn avoided his gaze. 

“Sorry Daryl, I’m with Maggie.” 

Daryl gave him a disgusted look and turned away from him. 

“Alright well that settles it. We’ll get everything together….” Rick started with a sweep of his arm but he didn’t get to finish. 

Daryl couldn’t take it any longer. He took one step forward and socked Rick in the jaw. The former sheriff’s deputy stumbled back. There was shock written all over his face.

“I’ve had it with this shit! You can’t kick her out. If you try, you got me to deal with!” Daryl warned and turned his glare to the rest of the room, widening the threat. 

Tyreese avoided his gaze, studying the ground intently. Everyone else was shifting awkwardly and Glenn looked a little fearful. 

Rick straightened once more. 

“Okay, maybe we jumped the gun here. We’ll take a break and reconvene for a final decision.”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed at his former best friend. It had increasingly become clear that Rick did not have a handle on this situation. Daryl was already planning to steal Rick’s keys. Despite what Carol said, he would break her out and they would go make their own way in this world. She deserved better.

\---

Carol had reclined on the hard prison bed. She had been counting the cracks in the ceiling. There was nothing else to do. Well, other than obsess over the guilt she felt over her actions.

Everyone else in the group had stepped up and made difficult decisions. Why was she being punished for doing the exact same thing? Well, because she killed people, she answered herself. She rubbed her face in frustration. She was getting a headache from the over thinking. 

She hoped Daryl had given up his anger over this. She meant it when she said she did not want him to ruin his relationship with his family, namely Rick. They were like brothers and Carol admired their friendship. 

Daryl’s loyalty to her was astounding though. She knew they were close but she never imagined he would have her back with this much devotion. It made her heart ache. No one had ever fought on her behalf with as much passion. 

She shivered but brushed off the sensation. It was extra cold in this section and Rick had not provided her with many blankets. Another punishment. One she probably deserved. At least the moonlight helped her continue her task in counting cracks. 

There came a sound then and she frowned. It almost sounded like footsteps. It must be Daryl but usually she never heard him sneak up on her. His step was so quiet after so much practice in the woods. She pushed up off the bunk and moved over to the cell door. She peered through the bars. 

\---

Daryl approached Rick’s cell carefully. The benefit was that Rick slept like a damn rock so it shouldn’t be too hard to get his hands on the keys. Still, caution was always a good idea. He’d rather this go quietly. 

He pulled back the bed sheet that hung in the doorway of the cell. Rick was out as he expected. His snores filled the air obnoxiously and Daryl shook his head. How the hell did they survive on the road? His gaze raked the cell and spotted his target. Rick’s gun belt.

He smoothly slipped inside the cell. He glanced back at Rick before crouching before the pile of stuff and things. He ran his hands over the belt, feeling for the keys. He came up empty though. He cursed inwardly. Where the fuck were the keys? They were always hanging from Rick’s belt. He looked around but saw no sign of them anywhere else. 

Daryl felt an unsettling feeling begin to take over him as he thought. He shook Rick roughly. The ex-cop blinked sleepily up at him. 

“Daryl?” 

“Where the fuck are your keys?” Daryl spat at Rick with trepidation. Rick frowned and looked ready to fight. 

“Did you come in here to steal them?” Rick questioned angrily as he sat up. Daryl made a noise of frustration. 

“Ain’t no time for that shit, where are your keys?” 

Rick reached down and picked up his belt. He froze after a moment. He frantically rummaged around the belt.

“Shit!” Rick cursed. It was as Daryl had feared. 

Someone else had stolen the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will be up soon!


	5. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol faces off with the result of her actions which leads to something horrific

“Tyreese?” Carol asked hesitantly. The bulk of a man said nothing and continued to stare at her. His expression gave nothing away of his demeanour. Wordlessly he moved to the cell door and produced a set of keys. Carol eyed him warily and backed away from the door. With a click the cell door was unlocked and swung open easily. Tyreese moved inside and pulled the door shut behind him. 

“You killed her,” he said in an even tone. 

“Yes,” she didn’t bother to deny it. 

“How could you? I trusted you,” he muttered tearfully. She swallowed as she watched him nervously. 

“She was suffering and was close to dying,” Carol explained. Tyreese’s eye twitched and he revealed from behind him a gun. Carol’s eyes widened and she involuntarily took a step back. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized as tears began to well in her eyes. The guilt still ate at her for what she did. 

“Sorry isn’t going to bring her back!” Tyreese spat whilst pointing the gun at her. His hand was shaking. 

Tyreese jumped a little as a new sound entered the area. The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Carol flitted her eyes from Tyreese and she watched as Rick and Daryl appeared. 

“Put it down!” Rick ordered in his cop voice. He had his gun up and Daryl similarly had his crossbow at the ready. 

“What if it had been someone you had cared about!” Tyreese spouted as he continued to aim at Carol. She had her hands raised in front of her and watched helplessly as the scene unfolded. 

“You don’t want to do this, just put the gun down and we can talk!” Rick tried again. 

“Let her go!” Daryl shouted. Tyreese continued to stare unblinkingly at Carol with his finger skirting over the trigger. 

“Come on, Tyreese, this isn’t you,” Rick urged in a deceptively calm voice. 

“Maybe it is,” the distraught man muttered. Carol swallowed as she looked from Tyreese to Daryl, who looked so on edge. She locked eyes with Daryl over Tyreese’s shoulders. The usually stoic hunter’s eyes held a frantic look as he stared helplessly. 

“Please don’t do this,” Daryl tried again in a surprisingly softer voice that wavered a little. Tyreese kept the gun pointed at her while he turned his head slightly to see Daryl. The large man blinked rapidly as he seemed to think. He nodded to himself as if answering an internal question. 

“I won’t. I won’t make you feel like I do. I can’t do that,” Tyreese rambled shakily. Carol frowned at his words as she watched the man face her again. He swallowed thickly and met her eyes. She was surprised by the change. The anger was gone. There was only acceptance and even forgiveness. 

“I understand what you did. You made sure she didn’t suffer?” he asked tearfully. She nodded quickly. 

“Yes,” she breathed and his eyes closed briefly. 

“I forgive you,” he said holding her gaze and her breath caught in response. She never expected his forgiveness. A half sob escaped her.   
“I want you to do something,” Tyreese started softly as he moved closer. She could see Rick and Daryl adjust their stances accordingly. Carol warily watched as the large man closed the distance between them. He stared unblinkingly into her eyes and surprised her again as he smiled. 

“Don’t waste a day. Cherish every day you get to be with him,” he ordered and she watched him with her eyes wide in confusion. She cried out as he brought the gun up higher and the shot rang out. She watched helplessly as the bear of a man dropped before to the cell floor. She could see the blood seeping out from under his body already. The blank stare in his still gaze. She sank to the ground and leaned back against the wall. She vaguely registered Rick and Daryl’s words. 

“Get something to break this damn door down now!” Daryl shouted at Rick, who wasted no time in following the order, running from the scene. He dropped his bow to the ground and gripped the bars. 

“Carol! Carol!” he yelled, trying to get her attention but all she could do was stare at the dead man on the floor. She absently noted that she should get up and get the keys for the cell from Tyreese, get out of here and over to the safety that Daryl provided. She knew these things but her body refused to obey. 

“Fuck!” she heard Daryl curse and then there came loud banging from the cell door. Her eyes moved a little to study the new activity. The noise originating from the desperate hunter attempting to kick the door down. She observed with vague interest as he continued to have no luck but would not stop trying. She saw Rick return with a large battering ram and she wondered briefly where he had found it. Daryl moved back from the door and stood to the side while Rick slammed the heavy object into the cell door. The sound was louder and hurt her ears but she didn’t bother to cover them. It took three loud slams until the cell door made a squeal and flung open. Daryl immediately shoved Rick to the side and rushed into the cell. He glanced at the body briefly before sighing and studying her. 

“Carol?” he started, watching her with concern. He continued to move closer until he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her where she sat. She looked up at him, looking small and lost. 

“We need to get you out of here,” he told her in a voice that she only heard from him rarely. It was soft, gently and caring. He hesitated before holding out his hand for her. She looked at it for a while, even admired the star tattoo in space between his forefinger and thumb. His brows furrowed at her lack of response and his hand trembled a little. When she thought he was about to take his hand back in defeat, she grasped it almost desperately. She watched as his body deflated a little and his breath hissed out. He pulled gently and she stumbled to her feet. He led her out of the cell, helping her step carefully over the body on the ground. When she attempted to look down to study it, he tugged her against him. 

“Don’t look,” he ordered her quietly and she did not argue it. She leaned against him and enjoyed the safe feeling she got in her place near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Daryl talk after the tragedy.

Carol sat in Hershel’s cell. Daryl stood outside, chewing on his thumb. She’d not said a word since they had left the cell block. Hershel was currently examining her. Physically she was fine but mentally, Daryl had no idea. Tyreese had blown his brains out right in front of her. Rick and him had been sure Tyreese was going to kill Carol to take out his revenge for Karen. 

Rick and Bob had gone to deal with the body. Nobody had broken it to Sasha yet. She had only received the medication she needed and was in no state to receive the news. 

So far Rick had not mentioned anything more about Carol, nor her fate. Daryl knew it wouldn’t be long though. Tyreese’s death had only delayed the inevitable. Rick was still not going to be happy about Carol being in the prison. Daryl’s resolve was firm though. If Rick was set to kick her out then he would go with her. 

Hershel appeared at the doorway with a sombre expression. Daryl immediately straightened. 

“How is she?” 

“She’s very mentally exhausted. I’ve given her a mild sedative to let her get some sleep. I fear the recent events are going to take a toll on her,” Hershel explained with a sigh. 

“The hell does that mean?” Daryl questioned with impatience. 

“It means she’s going to need you. It seems she has few friends left in here any more,” Hershel stated, placing a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. 

“I’m staying with her,” Daryl said, prepared to insist if need be. Hershel chuckled a little. 

“Course you are. Never expected anything different.” 

With that Hershel shuffled away to go see to his other patients. Daryl swallowed before he entered the cell. Carol was sound asleep but she looked far from peaceful. 

Daryl slid down the wall opposite the bunk and wrapped his arms around his knees as he watched her. His mind began to spin as he contemplated what he now knew. He didn’t have much to think about in regards to Tyreese. He had been a good man and it was a shame what had happened but it was what it was. Any sympathy he might have had disappeared the second Tyreese had posed a threat to Carol. 

The other thing that continued to eat at him was that at some point Carol had stopped confiding in him. She hadn’t even bothered to seek out his opinion on the situation of the illness before she had chosen to act. He hadn’t even noticed her becoming distant. He’d been too busy going out and finding more and people to bring back to the prison. 

He shook his head. It was his fault. He’d let it get to this point. Hell, he didn’t even remember the last time they had spent any considerable time together. It had only been the other day after the council meeting that he’d overheard Carl talking. He said that Carol had been teaching the kids how to fight. If he had known he would have helped. He knew Rick didn’t approve but Daryl saw the benefit in it. Carol hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him any of it. 

\--

Carol blinked up at the bottom of the bunk above her. She frowned as her mind struggled against a strange fog. She looked around and her gaze landed on Daryl. He was leant against the wall on the floor and he was sound asleep. Carol smiled. She groaned as her muscles protested as she sat up. She definitely had not had a peaceful sleep. 

“Hey,” she heard him say and her head turned to look as he stood. 

“Hey,” she replied, feeling confused as she realised she was in Hershel’s cell. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he continued to watch her. 

“Awful to be honest,” she confessed as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

Carol blinked at his question and thought about it. She did. Tyreese was dead. She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. 

“Oh God!” she gasped. She looked at Daryl, noting his tense posture as watched her. 

“That really happened, didn’t it?” she asked. Daryl nodded.

“Yeah,” he confirmed gravely. She sighed and rubbed her face. Daryl hesitated before he moved to sit beside her on the bottom bunk. She looked at him with her now tear filled eyes. 

“C’mere,” he instructed in a soft voice as he held his arm out in invitation. She didn’t waste any time in falling into his arms. 

“Daryl, how can you stand to be near me?” she murmured against him. Daryl shook his head. 

“Because I care about you. It don’t matter what you did, not to me.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” 

“Other way round, woman.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Carol enjoyed the feeling of his strong body against hers. It made her feel protected. 

“Has Rick said anything about me yet?" Carol inquired. 

Daryl shook his head. 

“Nah, they’re dealing with the body right now. It won’t be long I’d wager.” 

Carol sighed in exhaustion. 

“He’s going to kick me out. No one wants me here.”

“I do.”

She glanced at him and he had a firm resolve in his expression. She gave him a small smile. 

“You’re the only one then.” 

"Fuck them." Daryl spat. 

Carol snorted.


	7. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded decision of what will happen to Carol. Daryl reveals something surprising.

“I mean it. Rick ain’t got no right to judge you. Not after what he did to Shane,” Daryl reaffirmed. 

Carol thought about it and it was true. Rick’s hands were no cleaner than her own. 

It had been a few days since the tragedy of Tyreese’s loss. 

They had a small funeral, which Carol was allowed to attend. It had been uncomfortable with all the glares she had received. Most notably by Sasha. 

“If he kicks you out, I’m coming with you,” Daryl attested in a sure voice. 

She looked at him and bit her lip. 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” she protested weakly. 

“You don’t gotta ask. I want to.” 

“But this is your home!” she tried again. 

He shook his head. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit at the skin. He hid his face a little behind his fringe. 

“You’re my home.” 

She saw how his face had gone red and how he determinedly wouldn’t meet her eyes directly. 

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? 

He had to have only meant it in a friendly way. 

Right? 

Her heart pounded in her chest. Though part of her wanted to avoid the possible ensuing awkwardness, she decided to question him. 

“Daryl do you…” she breathed. 

He met her gaze questioningly. 

The moment seemed to stretch on but it was interrupted by a voice from the doorway. 

“Hey, when you’re ready, come down. We’re going to have a meeting,” Glenn muttered, not even looking at them. 

They nodded. 

Glenn ambled away. 

“Time to face the music, I guess,” Carol quipped with a weak laugh. 

“Hey, remember, I got your back.” 

She nodded and followed him out the cell. 

\---

“So we all know why we’ve gathered today. We need to come up with a solution that works for everyone,” Rick began as he stood at the front of the room. 

Carol was sitting nearby, watching with a dread filled expression. 

Daryl was standing close to her with his arms crossed. His face had seemed permanently set in a glare since they had left her cell. 

“She should leave. We’ll never feel safe if she’s here,” Maggie said, pointedly not looking at Carol. 

She could feel Daryl’s angered energy vibrating in her vicinity. 

She watched Rick send his friend a placating look. 

“We can’t do that! She won’t survive out there! Sending her out there like that is basically just killing her ourselves!” Hershel protested strongly. 

Carol sent a thankful look his way. 

He nodded at her. 

“I don’t know, Hershel, she seems pretty capable. I think there’s more to her than she lets us see,” Glenn said with a glare, from Maggie’s side. “She’s not the woman we knew.” 

Carol felt her heart sinking in her chest. 

This was her family. The people she had come to trust above all. She had done this for them. To protect them. 

And they were casting her out. 

She jumped a little as a hand closed down on her shoulder. 

Daryl. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort he offered her in this moment. 

She reached up, covering his hand with hers. She squeezed it, needing his strength. 

“It’s a good solution. Load up a car with supplies, some weapons,” Rick weighed in. 

“Like hell it’s a good solution!” Daryl cried in outrage. 

Carol closed her eyes shut tighter. 

“Well, what else are we supposed to do, Daryl?” Rick spat back at him. 

“Something better!” Daryl retorted. 

“I’d love to hear it!” Rick growled. 

“Stop!” Carol screamed as she stood. Tears filled her eyes and she angrily wiped at them. 

Daryl looked at her from his spot almost in Rick’s face.   
She hadn’t even heard him move. 

“Just stop,” Carol begged. 

Rick’s attention was fully on her now. 

“I’ll leave.” 

Daryl looked ready to argue but she gave him a pleading look. 

“I want to leave,” she reiterated.

Daryl deflated and he nodded at her, understanding. 

Rick seemed satisfied because he dipped his head in agreement. 

“Okay, we’ll get you set up.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I know what we need,” Daryl muttered as he started towards the storage area. 

“We?” Rick questioned. 

Daryl sighed and stopped his trek. He turned to face Rick. 

“Yeah, ‘we’. I’m going with her.” 

The room erupted in uproar. 

“What? No!” from Glenn. 

“This isn’t what we wanted!” from Maggie now. 

“You can’t leave! You’ve got responsibilities to this group!” Rick argued now. 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed. 

“Bullshit!”

Rick looked stunned. 

“I stuck with this group cause y’all seemed like good people. I hunted and got you food and it didn’t bother me none.” 

Daryl began to pace now as he ranted. 

The whole room’s attention was on him. 

“And the one person who ever made me feel like I belonged? You’re about to toss her out like trash! So yeah, I’m going. I ain’t your fucking dog!” Daryl growled. 

He stomped over to the supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol are getting ready to leave. Something hinders their plans.

After Daryl’s explosion, there had been many attempts at placating him. The desperation was kind of pathetic to witness. They had realised how much his worth was to the group but it was too late. 

Daryl had two packs set out on one of the cafeteria tables. He was filling them with some food and basic items they could use. Anything else they would need would have to be scavenged or hunted for. 

Carol stood at the storage room door with her arms crossed. She had been watching him move methodically back and forth from the room. 

“You still sure you want to come with me?” she ventured hesitantly. He looked at her sharply. 

“Course I’m sure. You ain’t leaving without me.”

There was an edge to his words, as if daring her to argue. 

“How do you want to do this? Take a car?” she asked instead. He relaxed at the question. 

“Nah. We’ll take the bike. Fuel won’t last anyway so might as well make use of it while we can.”

“Alright. Anything you want me to grab?” she questioned, trying to be helpful. He shook his head. 

“I got it. Just grab anything you want and meet me at the bike.” 

She gave him a nod and Daryl returned it. 

“You got it. See you soon.” 

Carol hesitated in her track towards the cell block. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. He gave her a small smile. 

They parted ways. 

\---

Carol packed items into her pack. She left anything that would be too heavy. It was most likely that they would have to spend most of their journey on foot. It was better to not have unnecessary weight. She grabbed Sophia’s hair band and, sparing a smile to it, tucked it into a small pocket in the pack. 

She looked up in alarm as she heard an explosion. It had come from outside but it had to be close. The walls shook with the impact. Her heart stuttered in her chest. She quickly locked up the bag, shouldering it. 

She ran out of the cell, down the corridor. 

“What’s going on?” she called out to the group. She came to the cafeteria and it was empty. She could see the door to the courtyard was open halfway. 

\---

Daryl made his way down to the bike, carrying two bags. He had grabbed as much food and essentials that he could. They would have to rely on hunting and scavenging eventually but it was better to take them for now.

He shoved the hoard into the saddle bags. He checked the fuel gauge, seeing it would be good for a little while. All he had to do now was wait for Carol. He leaned against the bike, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling the smoke. 

He squinted into the distance, questioning his eyesight. He prayed he was hallucinating. 

No fucking way! 

“Fuck!” he spat as he ran to the weapon storage in the courtyard. He could now see that the approaching group had a tank with them. A fucking tank! 

\---

Carol made her way quickly into the courtyard. She saw Daryl’s bike abandoned and him nowhere in sight. There was rubble littering the grounds from whatever they had blown up. She looked around wildly for the source of the commotion. It didn’t take long. There was a group parked right outside the prison. 

They were a good size and had a tank. It was difficult to see from this far back but she could not mistake the man at the forefront. The Governor. 

Carol made a noise of despair. Someone had already taken the crate full of guns that sat at the fence line. She prayed that whoever had taken it had been able to distribute the cache in time. She only had her knife and a pistol on her. It was no match for a tank! 

\---

Daryl’s head was pounding with the stress he was experiencing. He had The Governor lined up in the cross hairs. He had talked Carl down the best he could but he wondered whether the kid was right. Maybe this situation was already too far gone. He didn’t know these other people but they were probably just scared. If they took out The Governor maybe they would stand down. He couldn’t take the chance though. It would have to be down to Rick. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Carol. She had been still in the prison gathering her stuff. He tried to remember if she even had a gun on her at all before he had left. 

Daryl’s musings were cut short when The Governor jumped down from the tank. He stormed over to one of his soldiers and returned to the front with Michonne’s sword. He levelled it at Hershel’s throat. Daryl’s stomach churned. 

\---

Carol could see the group now, guns at the ready along the front fence. She had vaguely noticed some of the prison’s residents loading up on the bus. One hysterical woman she couldn’t place at that moment had tried to pull her along after her. Carol had shaken her off. She was not running. She needed to help protect her family. It didn’t matter that they didn’t want her anymore. 

She shoved through the gate separating the courtyard from the entrance. She could see Daryl now. He, of course, was ready with his gun up. He stood next to Carl, Beth and Maggie. Past them she could also see the enemy better. She couldn’t help her gasp as she saw Hershel and Michonne on their knees. The Governor had Michonne’s sword at Hershel’s throat. 

She was about to run to the fence to help if she could get her hands on a gun. She was stopped by the horrifying sight of The Governor slicing through Hershel’s throat. 

It was chaos after that. 

\---

There was gunfire everywhere. The fences had been reduced to nothing at this point and walkers were showing up more and more. They needed to get out of here. He couldn’t leave without Carol though. 

Daryl took stock of his ammo situation grimly. He was nearly out. He had taken care of the tank already with a grenade. He had no idea how many of the enemy group remained but he kept his guard up in case. 

He had seen the bus leave the prison. He didn’t know who had made it out. He hadn’t seen anyone from the original group yet. Everyone had scattered and fought their own fights. 

Entering the courtyard he spotted Beth running in the opposite direction of the prison building. 

He weighed his options. Beth was a not a skilled fighter like the rest of them. She probably had the least experience outside the walls of them all. He could go after her, get her to safety and pray that Carol was able to take care of herself through whatever remained of the fight. 

He looked back at the prison which was in ruins now. It was still in flames and the smoke was thick and suffocating. He glanced back in the direction Beth went but she was out of sight by now. His heart clenched as he made his decision. 

Every step in the opposite direction of the prison building felt like lead was strapped to his legs. He would get his bike and head out the way he saw Beth run. It wouldn’t take him long to catch up to her and he hoped she would make it until he could get there. 

Daryl arrived at the spot he had parked his bike and swore. It was gone. 

“Fuck!” he shouted as he paced angrily. He glanced around for any sign of it or any survivors. He could see nothing but smoke, blood and ruin. 

His ears perked up then. He couldn’t see his bike but he could damn well hear it. He looked around wildly for the source of the noise. He was amazed by the sight. 

Carol was riding his bike around the front walk of the prison, in front of the yard. The walkers followed the sound eagerly but with the speed of the bike, they weren’t able to catch hold of her. 

He ran down the path and shoved his way past the broken gate. He used his knife to slash through the walkers in his way. 

Once he made it to the front yard he saw when she noticed him. She got a look of determination and turned the bike in his direction. She slowed next to him and quickly shoved her pack at him. 

“Here put this on your back quickly and get on!” she shouted as she pulled her gun out. She shot over his shoulder. He pulled the straps on and climbed on behind her, resting his hands on the back of the bike. 

“Go!” he shouted needlessly and they sped away from the approaching groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one even though it was short. This will be a angsty as Carol is heading in a spiral that she went through during Season 6, aka not wanting to kill. We'll see whether Season 4 Daryl can pull her back.


End file.
